Pirate in Us
by WarpedMinded
Summary: Sequel to 'The Pirate in Me'. Just like their brothers before them, Wesley and Daniel fall in love. AU/AR, H/C, M/M, OMC.


**Title: **The Pirate In Us (sequel to The Pirate In Me)  
**Author: **WarpedMindedYaoi & NightmareAhead  
**Chapter: **1/1  
**Fandom: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Pairing: **Wesley/Daniel (OMC), Spike/Xander  
**Warning: **male/male sex  
**Summary: **Just like their brothers before them, Wesley and Daniel fall in love.  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own BtVS or any of its characters. NightmareAhead owns Daniel.  
**Note: **This is a role-play between WarpedMindedYaoi and NightmareAhead. Warped = Daniel and Xander. Nightmare = Wesley and Spike.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Wesley ran up from below deck, late for his latest lesson. Ever since he turned 17 last month his brother, Spike, had been teaching him how to be a captain, in the hopes that one day he would become captain of his own ship. He smiled shyly when he saw his older brother up at the wheel looking down at him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, brother. Please forgive me, I slept it."

"Don't worry about it, Wes, just get up here," Spike smiled at his brother and motioned for him to stand next to him.

Daniel was laughing while being chased by his older brother Xander. The only problem was he didn't see where he was going and he tripped over rope and an anchor, making him fall to the ground and smack the side of his head hard against a metal pipe. He was unconscious instantly.

Xander started screaming for help as he gently lifted his brother up and carried him to his room. "Spike please!" he cried, his heart pounding and his head throbbing from crying for his little brother.

Spike and Wesley immediately ran after Xander into the cabin. After having Xander lay his brother out on the bed, they both began to look him over. The only thing that appeared to be wrong was a small cut on Daniel's head, so Spike taught Wesley how to bandage it. With that done, the only thing left to do was to wait for the teen to wake up.

Xander wrung his hands nervously, his eyes not straying from his little brother. "Please be okay, please be okay," he chanted softly, his eyes filling with tears. He finally turned his head towards Spike and Wesley. "We were just playing... and he fell and hit his head on a pipe," he spoke tonelessly.

Spike got up from where he was sitting on the bed and wrapped his arms around Xander. "It's okay, pet. He'll be fine," he said as he rocked his lover back and fourth.

Wesley remained on the bed, his hand on Daniel's leg, gently rubbing it.

Xander let out a slow breath, and hugged Spike tightly. "I'm glad you're with us. You're our only family now." His breath hitched and he moved them over and sat on the other side of Daniel.

Daniel opened his mouth and let out a gasp, then started to cough. His head was pounding and he opened his eyes slowly. 'What happened?' he asked, thinking he was talking out loud, but in fact, he couldn't speak at all.

Wesley quickly moved closer to Daniel when the other teen woke. "Are you okay, Daniel? How do you feel? Does anything hurt?" he asked frantically.

Daniel gave a smile and patted Wesley's hand. 'I'm fine Wes.' His eyes widened when he realized he didn't say anything out loud. 'Can you hear me?!' He started to shake and gasp, but wasn't able to speak. 'What's wrong with me?' Tears started to run down his cheeks.

Xander covered his mouth in shock. "Please no. I have heard of this happening, but I never thought it could happen to my family."

Spike pulled Xander closer and hugged him tightly, trying to comfort him. 

Wesley hesitantly leaned closer and wrapped his arms around Daniel's shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Daniel. I promise."

Daniel hugged Wesley tightly, then pulled back to mouth to him, 'Can you get a sign language teacher here?' He looked at Spike also.  

Xander wiped his eyes and held his brother's hand. "We will Daniel, we will all learn it, unless Spike already knows it..."

"I know most of it, I might be a bit rusty though. My parents had me learn it when I was a lad," Spike said as he patted Daniel's shoulder reassuringly. He took out his pocket watch and whistled when he saw that it was now 9 at night. "We should all head to bed, we've had a long day and Daniel needs his rest." 

Wesley nodded and showed Xander and Spike out of the room before returning to the bed him and Daniel had shared since they were kids. "You sure you're feeling okay?"

Daniel nodded and looked down and then back up, 'Do you still like me?' His eyes were sad and honest. He really thought Wesley might leave him since he couldn't talk anymore.  

Wesley laughed and pulled Daniel into a hug as they lay in bed. "I will always like you, Daniel. You never have to worry about that, I promise." He leaned down and kissed his friend gently on the cheek before pulling away and rolling over to face the wall, hiding his blush.

Daniel grabbed Wesley and turned him back. 'Don't stop, please.' He gave a shy smile back. He kissed Wes deeply, his eyes closing, and his hands gripping Wesley's upper arms.

Wesley's eyes went wide in shock, but slowly fell shut as he started to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around Daniel's shoulders and held him to himself tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

Daniel pulled back letting out a gasp, 'More, more kisses,' he mouthed, his eyes glassy and dilated. He gently pushed his hips against Wesley's, a hard bulge rubbing against the Englishman's own. 'I had played with myself while thinking of you for the longest time.'

Wesley groaned and thrust his hips up into Daniel's while he pulled him into a deep kiss. "I did the same," he gasped when they pulled back for breath. He started to unbutton Daniel's shirt and ran his hands over the exposed tan skin.

Daniel shivered and winced as he pressed his head a little too hard against the pillow, but he gave a small smile to his boyfriend... lover? He reached down and started to rub Wesley's cock through his trousers, and he slipped his hand under the brunette's pants, and in the underwear, his fingers wrapping around the hot shaft.

Wesley moaned loudly as Daniel's hand touched his cock for the first time. He wanted to reciprocate the wonderful feeling so he quickly fumbled his way into Daniel's own pants and wrapped his hand around the hard cock. "D-Daniel! Please! More!"

Daniel was gasping as he pressed his lips against Wesley's and opened his mouth slowly, his tongue teasing the Englishman's own lips open. His wrist was twisting and turning, trying to give Wesley the most pleasure and make him happy.

Wesley copied Daniel's movement with his own hand, trying to give the other the pleasure he was experiencing. At the same time, he slowly opened his mouth and allowed the other's tongue to invade his mouth.

Daniel moaned into the kiss, his other hand on the back of Wesley's head, keeping him tightly attached to his own lips. 'Love you,' he literally breathed into the kiss. He shut his eyes tightly, his body stiffening as the burning coil slowly unwound and filled his body. He let out a cry as he started to cum, his own hand tightening and twisting around his boyfriend's own cock.

Wesley quickly followed Daniel, cumming hard into the other's hand, his hips bucking and his eyes squeezed shut. After his orgasm died down he lay there panting, his hand still down Daniel's pants. "I-it's never felt that good before for me. Has it for you? Was I good?" he asked nervously.

Daniel smiled shyly, 'It was beyond good. It was perfect.' He nuzzled Wesley's cheek, and gave him an Eskimo kiss. 'I have loved you for a long time Wes.' He moved a little so Wesley was lying beside him, and he slowly got up and grabbed a cloth and wet it in the small basin beside their bed. He quickly cleaned the inside of his pants, and then he moved over and gently cleaned up Wesley. 'Let's sleep.' He smiled, his arm wrapping around Wesley, and letting out a blissful sigh. 'Sleep,' he said right before he fell asleep.

Wesley cuddled up to Daniel and started to drift off to sleep. "I love you too, Daniel," he whispered before he was fully asleep.

**The End. **

**Read and Review!!!**


End file.
